A Knight In Fall's Embrace
by OhWellWellWell
Summary: A short Jaune/Amber one shot. This was before Volume 1 and lead up to 3. (With a slight Alt ending). First oneshot.


**Author's Note: Hi. Here's a short oneshot of Amber/Jaune. Yes I know, we barely know about the Fall Maiden Amber (only her powers and short speaking lines so she will be OOC).**

 **I had to get this out of my mind so I wrote it. Oh and this scene was before events of 1 and before Jaune went to Beacon Academy.**

* * *

It was a peaceful, clear night in Vale. The sky was slightly crowded with drifting clouds and numerous stars beamed above the midnight-blue atmosphere. Lying on the green grass were two people who were star gazing. Jaune felt the night air as it pierced his pale skin. He looked over at the brown skinned, young woman who was busy staring at the sky, smiling.

Amber. The current Fall Maiden.

He never knew why someone like her would ever like someone like him; even as a friend, actually. She was one of the four season Maidens who possessed astounding, unimaginable powers; a person who protected Remnant and the world from the shadows. He didn't believe it at first until she told the tale of the four maidens.

Jaune? Well, he was the clumsiest of all of Remnant, going to enter Beacon Academy to become a huntsmen like his father.

A person like him becoming that was truly impossible. To make things even more complicated, he didn't have any skills; no training whatsoever. To put it simply, Amber didn't deserve him. Self-hate was eating at him as he frowned in sadness.

Looking over at Amber who lightly tapped his arm, she pointed to the stars. "Do you see that? I see leaves and clouds," Amber softly said with a wide smile. Jaune returned the smile, only a tiny bit, staring at what she directed to. "Yep. It's amazing..." he commented.

Silence resumed for a moment before Amber spoke again, "I always love stargazing... Me and my sister would always watch them from our window. Such beauty and so many possibilities..." Jaune added on, "And it makes you wonder..."

They both turned their heads to look at each other. Gentle hazel eyes met his sky blue ones. Jaune could feel heat smoldering his cheeks and he turned away quickly. Amber was also... Beautiful. She was too good for him.

Amber pinched his cheeks and giggled. It sounded completely angelic to his ears. "You're so adorable when you blush like that Jaune," she complimented. Immediately at this, Jaune moved away from her touch. "Yeah sure..." Jaune sheepishly answered, staring down at his black shoes.

Sensing something awry in the air, Amber looked over at Jaune worriedly. "Are you feeling alright?" Jaune sat up slowly, shrugging his shoulders. "Well... I'm going to Beacon Academy to become a huntsman," he answered, grinning a bit. Amber's eyes widened at what he told her and looked happy for him. "That's great to hear Jaune~" she cheerfully said, giving him a hug.

"But I feel like I shouldn't be..." Jaune almost said in a whisper so that Amber couldn't hear. But she did, loud and clear. Her smile faded instantly and Jaune had to look down because of it. "Why do you say that? You're going to protect the world. What's holding you back?" Amber asked, her voice almost breaking.

He could tell Amber was about to be stern. Jaune swallowed a lump in his throat. "I-I just feel like I don't have the potential... I always tell myself I want to like my ancestors, my father... I can feel it going down the drain once I enter... I'm just... weak."

"So you're just going to quit?" Amber asked, her voice shaking. Her brows furrowed, her eyes cutting through his soul and he could just feel them scanning him. "I just don't have the abilities, the skills! I haven't had any combat experience!" he raised his voice. Surprised, Amber looked at him, shocked. "What?"

Jaune answered with a deep voice, "I'm weak! I'm not strong! How can you find someone in a person like that?! Like me?! As a friend?!" He pointed at himself viciously. "You're a Fall Maiden with incredible power, with potential! You're too good for me! All my life has been nothing but failures!"

Amber snapped back at him with hurt and fierceness in voice, "You're never too good for me! I didn't ask for these powers to become the Fall Maiden and be hidden from people who hunted me for this power!" Jaune looked at Amber. Her eyes were teary, yet they lit up with full determination. "You're not a failure Jaune... but you are if you stop trying! You have to practice, train every day to protect those who you love... and the whole Remnant like I do. If you stop, you only let the people who put you down win..."

Amber put both hands on his shoulders. "You're funny. You think about others before yourself. You're thoughtful and you're very considerate of others feelings. That's what I love in a friend like you... and I love you." Jaune looked shocked and before he could say anything else, Amber gently planted a kiss upon his.

After a moment of shock, he put his hand on the back of her shirt. The outline of her soft lips and tongue, exploring his mouth gently was like heaven. After several seconds of kissing, Amber pulled away. She wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his broad shoulders.

"I love you. Don't ever say that you're weak. Promise me," she swore, looking at him dead in the eyes. "Promise you'll go to Beacon. And you'll practice and get better."

Jaune hugged her delicate figure close to his body, and he promised, "I promise Amber..." Amber sighed in relief and smiled. "I love you Jaune..." Amber whispered.

"I love you Amber..."

A wind blew and leaves circled them as they embraced.

* * *

Jaune stared at Amber, her body in the chamber. A scar was across her cheek that would be there forever. Her comatose state made his heart drop. The person who encouraged him and helped him get him where he was today, and thought she had disappeared from his life, was in a coma.

 _'Who would do something like this...? Who would want her power?'_ he thought, his fists balled up, shaking in anger. Whoever did this to Amber... Whoever so cruel and vain, is going to regret this.

He traced the glass and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to Pyrrha, who gave him a sympathetic look. "Are you... sure you want to do this?" he asked her, almost in a whisper.

Pyrrha looked to the ground. He knew that when Pyrrha and Amber fuse with each other, Pyrrha wouldn't be the same person. Amber and Pyrrha wouldn't be the same. The thoughts and feelings, memoirs of him would be erased. And it shot him in the heart... completely. Tears clouded his vision, knowing the painful truth.

Ozpin looked at them and called, "There is no time. We have to hurry. The dragon Grimm is producing multiple Grimm and-"

BOOM!

The door crashed open and ash and smoke emerged quickly. They turned around towards the noise in shock. The sound of glass heels were heard and glowing golden eyes appeared through the smoke. As the ash and smoke descended, a woman in a red dress appeared with two swords in her hands. A smile graced her lips slyly.

"I'm here to claim what is mine..."


End file.
